howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Burple
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Burple is a male Rockspitter dragon who appears in Dragons: Rescue Riders. Biography ''Integrating into a Human Town Burple and his group of dragons and the human twins Dak and Leyla come across a Viking man about to drown from a shipwreck in the episode, "The Nest". They rescue him and the man turns out to be the Chief of Huttsgalor, named Duggard. He invites them back to his village, where the dragon group helps the villagers clean up after a fierce storm. Some villagers, such as Magnus Finke, dislike the dragons' presence, and tried to get them evicted by accusing Burple of eating the town's prize sheep, Haggis. Feeling unaccepted, the dragon group leaves town. However, Magnus' Auto Lumberjack Machine goes haywire and the group returns to save the town from damage. The villagers are thankful. The blacksmith Hannahr finds Haggis and uncovers Magnus' deception. As thanks, Duggard offers an old lighthouse as a permanent residence. The group accepts. Duggard also calls them the 'Rescue Riders', a name which Burple and the others like well and adopt. In "Deep Trouble", Burple is dismayed that Dak has arranged for the team to do 'Fast Blast Drills', rather than 'Rock Eating', which he would excel at. Later, he listens as Elbone tells the Rescue Riders that he is going into the Maze Caves to map them. When Dak, Cutter, and Winger rush into the caves to find Elbone - who is not lost - Burple stays behind. He does help Leyla and Summer find everyone though in the end. He also eats Rocky, Elbone's pet rock, but regurgitates it up again for him. Burple learns about a holiday on Huttsgalor called Hoogenboo. Marena tells the story of the Phantom Fang, but no one believes her, though she insists it is real, all except Burple. Burple encounters the invisible Phantom Fang trying to steal Haggis, and again the next day where he only sees a pair of floating red eyes. Later, the invisible force starts wreaking havoc in the village. Leyla determines that the 'ghost' is actually a Slinkwing dragon. The other riders fight it off, but are only successful after Burple has the idea to mark the camouflaging dragon for pumpkin goo. Burple, along with the other Rescue Riders, help out Huttsgalor by moving sheep from pasture to pasture in "Where There's Smoke". Unfortunately, fires keep developing near the sheep flock, and Duggard asks the Riders to put out the fires. Magnus accuses Cutter of starting them, so the Riders investigate the cause of the fires. Ultimately, they find the culprit - a Fire Fury named Aggro - who was trying to use fire to protect the sheep from wolves. The Rescue Riders clear Cutter's name and ask Aggro to join the team. When the town's metal objects start falling apart, Chief Duggard asks the Rescue Riders to find more Belzium. It quickly devolves into a competition amongst the Riders and Magnus. While looking on his own, Burple falls asleep. He later meets up with Cutter and Aggro. Eventually, they start cooperating when Leyla says that the other Riders and Magnus are trapped in a cave and need help. When everyone is cooperating, Burple and the others are able to liberate their friends, as well as stop a runaway boulder of Belzium that threatens the town. Burple makes the final assault on stopping the boulder, saving two children and stopping it right in front of the smithy. Burple and the other Rescue Riders inadvertently make new member Aggro feel left out and not part of the team in "Iced Out". After they leave her behind to watch a fire while they go fishing, Aggro leaves to help Elbone on a dragon egg rescue mission on her own. When the Riders realize that she went to Huttsgalor's icy region and that she might be in danger, Burple and the other Riders fly out to find her. With the help of a new dragon friend, Aggro and Elbone are able to signal to the Riders before falling over a high icy waterfall. When everyone is safe and sound back at the Roost, the Twins and Burple apologize to Aggro for making her feel left out, and explain that the other Riders have been together for a long time and it is a little hard changing to accommodate a new member. Burple is the first to get sick with the Dreaded Dragon Flu in "Sick Day". He sneezes violently and spits rocks everywhere uncontrollably and gets woozy in the air. Leyla and Summer find out that Help Kelp is a cure, and retrieve it, curing Burple and the other sick dragons. Burple and his fellow Rescue Riders reluctantly saved Magnus in "Bad Egg". He created a false egg to hide inside and infiltrate the Roost, so that he could steal Leyla's Dragon Diary. Cutter caught Magnus sneaking around and sealed him inside with Slinkwing slime and rolled him out into the cold night. A mother Silver-tailed Ironclaw took the 'egg' away to her nest to raise. After finding out what had transpired Burple and the others fly off to find the egg and try to get it away from an angry Mama Ironclaw. Eventually, they convince the angry dragon to calm down and prove that the egg wasn't real. Burple and the Rescue Riders found three abandoned eggs in the forest while gathering supplies for training in "Home Alone". They took the eggs back to the Roost to care for them. Dak, Winger, Summer, and Leyla then leave with Duggard, putting Burple, Aggro, and Cutter in charge of caring for the eggs. The three immediately started arguing about who is in charge. Meanwhile, a trio of Slinkwings, had their own plans for the eggs - dinner. While arguing who is leader, Burple, Aggro, and Cutter allowed themselves to be tricked by the Slinkwings into thinking the eggs are Slinkwing eggs. After the three realized that the orphan eggs were ''not Slinkwing eggs, they worked together as a team to get the eggs back by painting rocks to look like eggs, and tricked the Slinkwings back. By the time Dak, Leyla, Winger, and Summer return, the eggs were safe and sound in the Roost again. Burple - along with Winger, Aggro, and Dak - secretly followed Elbone into Thornbane Valley to protect him while he collects plants, in "Slobber Power". Elbone eventually stumbled upon a dangerous patch of Tangle Vine, and gets grabbed by the vines before the Riders can stop him. Burple and the others tried to free him, but get caught themselves. Being on the small side, Aggro was barely able to squeeze out and get help from the remaining Riders. Ultimately Burple, Dak, Elbone and the trapped dragons were freed by Sizzle the Slobber Smelter's acidic drool. Burple had been very depressed about always being the slowest dragon and missing out on things, so he followed Winger and Dak when they flew out into the area surrounding Huttsgalor for some 'joy-flying', doing daring maneuvers in the air in "Crash Course". At first they didn't notice Burple following them, but realized that the Rockspitter was trying to emulate the flying and acrobatics that Winger was doing. Winger does a "Swiftwing Spin-Spiral". Burple attempted to do the same, but lost control and crashes onto a small island. Burple injured his right wing in the fall and couldn't fly away, even when wolves attack. Dak ties a vine to Winger's saddle and around Burple and they attempt to tow Burple home. However, the wind flung Burple around and the three crash on a sea stack. Much to their dismay, the sea level was actively rising and there were aggressive eels in the water. Dak came up with an idea to wrap the bodies of the two dragons together, so that each uses his good wing, while he gets to ride two dragons at once. The trio barely manage to escape, but learn to work together to fly home. In "Furious Fun", Burple and the Rescue Riders heard Mrs. Borgomon calling for help, as Finngard got himself into another predicament - stuck in a tree. Aggro pulled him down. Later Mrs. Borgomon visits the Roost and shows the Riders what she found under her son's bed - a book full of notes on dragons. Leyla suggested having a Dragon Day for him to take notes and everyone agrees. The next day, each dragon shows off their abilities. Burple fires rocks. Unfortunately, Aggro did not show up for Dragon Day, and the Riders realize that she and her new Fire Fury friends, Laburn and Cinda, may be in trouble. Burple, along with the other Riders save the three Fire Furies from the dangerous Boiling Springs Valley. Burple, Winger, and Dak saved a pair of Baby Shriekscales from wolves while practicing flying moves in "Grumblegard, Part 1". They brought them home to the Roost to take care of them. The babies made deafening screeching sounds indicating they were hungry. Unfortunately they only ate the bark of the rare Crimson Pine. Eventually, with the help of Duggard, determined that there were no longer Crimson Pines on Huttsgalor, but may be some on other nearby islands, including Hazard Island. Despite warnings not to go there because of danger, Dak leads Burple, Winger, and Aggro toward Hazard Island, making only cursory surveillance of other islands. There they encountered Grumblegard, an old giant dragon who did not want to listen to them and wanted to remove the trespassers to his island. The Riders were unable to subdue him, so Dak came up with a plan for Burple to appear that they were all retreating from the island, but in actuality, Dak was still on the island collecting bark. Dak did gather a bag of bark, but was discovered. Winger shot a pile of rock atop the old dragon so they could escape, with Grumblegard declaring they had made an enemy today. The Riders returned to the Roost with the Crimson Pine bark for the Baby Shriekscales. Burple, Dak, Winger, and Aggro had angered Grumblegard to the point that he followed them back to Huttsgalor in "Grumblegard, Part 2". He attacked the village with his wind blasts, and none of the Riders were able to stop him. He gave them the ultimatum to leave Huttsgalor or he would blow the island into the sea. The Riders were at a loss as to what to do. Dak came up with the idea to enlist the help of the Slinkwings. The Slinkwings help them subdue Grumblegard when he returns, but they double-crossed the Riders and took over Grumblegard's Island. After the Riders explain to the downed Grumblegard why they stole bark from his island, and the old dragon saw the baby dragons the Riders were caring for, Grumblegard calls a truce. Dak and the others, along with Grumblegard, attack the Slinkwings on Hazard Island and eventually evicted them from the island. Though the Riders returned to the Roost with plenty of bark, Grumblegard came to visit. the baby dragons seemed to like the old dragon so much, that the Riders and Grumblegard decided that the babies would go live with him. ''New Adventures Physical Appearance Burple is a purple, stout, four legged dragon, with a pale purple underbelly. He has two teeth in his lower jaw that stick out when his mouth is closed. He has small wings and bumps all over his body. Personality Easily the most sensitive of the group, Burple is peaceful and difficult to anger. Burple may see Winger as a role model, due to his high speed flying. His infectiously pleasant attitude often endears him to others, and he returns the affection in return. Due to his sensitivity, he is also prone to fear and anxiety, and often feels isolated and inferior because he is physically slower than the others. Abilities and Skills '''Barrel Roll:' Burple is able to roll into a ball shape and roll along the ground. He can get up to high speed and power, enough to even break through a rock wall. Item Storage: As a Rockspitter dragon, Burple has four stomachs, three of which are used for storage. He typically stores rocks of various sizes, but can also store other items such as tools or apples. The stomachs are soft enough to house eggs safely without cracking them. Fire-Starting: Burple has devised a trick to spit a rock out and hit another rock near flammable material such as wood. This creates a spark to light the material and start a fire. Back Burp: Burple calls his passing of gas from the rear a 'back burp'. While not a particularly extraordinary ability, he is able to start utilizing it as a source of propulsion, as seen in "Slobber Power. Relationships Leyla Dak Summer Aggro Winger Cutter Appearances Trivia *In the episode "Crash Course", Burple reveals that his right wing is slightly smaller than his left. *Also in "Crash Course", Burple indicated that his third stomach is sensitive to copper ore. *When DreamWorks first introduced Burple on social media, he was called a Gronckle. This was a error, however, since in the series itself he's confirmed to be a Rockspitter, not a Gronckle. Site Navigation Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Males Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters Category:Medium Dragons Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons